fantasy_of_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanguine Rouge
Personality [ Extra outfit details are dark red shorts, spiked black boots and fish-net tights. Occasionally seen wearing dark, circular-shaped shades. ] Sanguine is persistent. If she has her eyes on something, she'll do whatever it takes to get it. Her goals can range from a certain object to even a certain person. No matter what, she'll try her hardest to get the job done. She'll usually attempt to charm her target instead of harm them, being a seductress of sorts. This makes her come off as quite sly in the way she tackles her assignments. With her team members (or just other guild members in general) she's playful and protective of them, sometimes taking on a motherly role for innocent and weaker members. Despite her outward carefree appearance, she is heavily secretive and defensive when it comes to those who inquire about her or her past- often replying with simple and short answers. It takes a lot to get her to open up fully to another person. Backstory Backstory: Sanguine was forced to mature very young, her father not being in the picture after divorcing and leaving her sickly mother. She had to take on many tasks in order to keep both her mother and herself okay. This had led Sanguine down a dark path to make sure they were financially stable. She resorted to any means she could: stealing, violence, going on dates for money, over-working, etc. Everyday had her exhausted but she still wanted to do it if it meant her mother would be safe. It had gotten to the point where she had no free time to do anything she actually enjoyed. As the guilt and shame overwhelmed her, she reached her breaking point. Sanguine regretted everything she'd done. Seeing as her options were limited, she decided to take up the one opportunity she had always been afraid to do. Enter The Guild. At the young age of 18, she packed her bags and paid a tearful farewell to her mother. She put all the money she could spare into an envelope and gave it to her before she left. Deciding to leave her past behind her, she changed her identity to Madame Mahogany and officially enrolled. Although she has not completely left everything go since everytime she gains enough money, she sends it to her mother. Adventurer Stats Class Chosen: Rogue Weapon Description: Sanguine loves traditional weapons, having a long and sharp-pointed dagger and two glocks on her person. A bullet belt is slung around her shoulder to her waist. If she's going for a tougher opponent, she'll bring out larger and longer-ranged guns. She always makes sure to have at least two of every weapon. In desperate measures or with fire centred opponents, she will use her hydro powers as well as her tentacles. Armor Description: Although her clothing style is quite revealing, she makes sure she always has something to protectherself with. She carries a large shield with her everytime she goes on a new mission. Category:User Character Category:Adventurer